


Sharing the house

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: Tango fic and it's drabbles [5]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fandot Creativity, Genderfluid Character, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin has to temporarily move out of his attic. </p><p>This is what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnina/gifts).



> I didn't intend this to be part of the Tango fic but I had this Idea because of madnina so now I can't unthink it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt 'the letter' in the creativity night

There it lay on the table next to the stairs up to his attic. It was mocking him he was sure.

He had ignored it on his way down knowing full well that the handwriting was by his landlord.

Now three hours later and after an exhausting van job he hated himself for having done that. He already felt bad and the hot water in the shower would be mostly used up this time of day.

He couldn’t put it off forever so he grabbed the letter. Waiting until after his shower would probably be an even worse idea. Since a shower was the only thing that could make him feel better now. Even if he could afford it drinking wasn’t an option. There was an early flight booked for tomorrow.

Upstairs he slowly opened it and pulled out the single page.

“Dear Mr. Crieff,

I would like to inform you that there are some necessary renovations happening in the summer month.  
Please remove everything from the attic, so the renovations can happen smoothly.

Sincerely

Shipwreck”

His landlord’s name has never been less funny.

What was he going to do? Just move to the living room as most students would be gone anyway? Live in his van?

He couldn’t afford a hotel or something like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the prompt 'storm' in the creativity night

Oh No!

This was going to be a storm worse than any of his breakups or whatever Carolyn could come up with. 

This was careless. Letting Martin stay in the room he had made up for his Daughter. (She had never once visited him in all the time he had that room but it made for a good excuse) 

Of COURSE curiosity would get the best of Martin one day of why he wasn’t allowed to use any of the wardrobes in his temporary exile.   
They had been together for just a few weeks so living together wasn’t on the table, but were would Martin stay while his house was being renovated?

Douglas had opened the door to ‘Martin’s room’ after knocking and in the middle if it stood Martin holding one of Douglas’s dresses. 

“Uuhm Douglas? Why do you still have women’s clothing when your wife has left over a year ago?”

Douglas could get out of this with a lie. But that wouldn’t help in this situation. Ok it would help right now. But maybe Martin would understand so Douglas wouldn’t have to hide for once in his life.   
He was too old to be The Man. He needed a break. And if Martin didn’t understand it would be fine. Early retirement didn’t sound that bad right now. 

“They are mine…”


	3. Fandot Creativity - You found my secret stash of ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douglas tries to find some blackmail material in Martin's attic.   
> Inspired by this video: https://youtu.be/lIFE7h3m40U (so you know the stuff really works)

After the renovations on Martin’s attic were finished and he had moved back out of Douglas house, Douglas got Martin to let him stay for a week as pay-back so to say.   
He still hadn’t told Martin the truth about why he owned the dresses Martin had found while staying at his and hoped to find some blackmail material while staying at Martin’s.  
This was not his main motivation just the few weeks of staying with Martin 24/7 had shown him that he loved having his Captain around all the time, it was just too early in their relationship to ask Martin to move in together. It would spook Martin Douglas was sure of it. 

As Martin went out to shower one day Douglas saw his chance to look through Martin’s belongings to see if his Captain had anything embarrassing to hide. 

He had gone through multiple drawers when Douglas found something.  
The lowest drawer of Martin’s desk was filled with multiple keyboards. But it wasn’t just a collection of keyboards. Most of the keys on all of them were labeled differently. And all of those labels were of switches in a planes flight deck. 

He was so baffled by his findings he didn’t even hear Martin come in. 

“Ah I see you found my secret stash of keyboards.” Martin said dejectedly, waiting for the ridicule he was sure to get.   
“Martin. Why do you have so many keyboards with different labels on them?”  
“They are part of my flight simulator.”  
“That game you are playing? But a computer can’t deal with that many keyboards!”  
“They can you just need a bit of code to tell the computer there are different keyboards. It’s not that hard.”  
“Are you telling me you can code?”  
“A bit. Just enough to get the flight simulator to work like a real plane really…”

Douglas didn’t know what to say. He had tried to find something to blackmail his captain but what he had found made him love his plane-obsessed partner even more. Maybe he COULD be trusted with the truth about himself after all.


End file.
